Go Where You Go, Hunted Where You're Hunted
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Alice and H'ko made it off that game planet and all is well until their ship gets attacked and they crash on another planet.Alice gets captured by a native warrior tribe. H'ko gets hunted by said tribe Sequel to Not Supposed to be here but here anyway
1. Chapter 1 Space Attack

Go Where You Go, Hunted Where You're Hunted

Chapter one

"H'ko! How do I get this STUPID door to work?"

I called from my bed chamber, well in front of my bed chamber. I couldn't get in, the stupid automatic doors wouldn't open, and I forgot where the _hidden_ manual lock was in the wall.

The big alien came in with a huff, clad in only a loincloth, he looked like a god…..aside from his face, and he had a weird face. Well I guess to me it was weird, I mean he _is_ an alien; for all I know he could be a hottie where he came from.

Giving me a few annoyed clicks, he reached around this little crevice right beside the doors frame and pushed, the door sliding open.

"Thanks," I said with a light smile, H'ko growled then walked off.

Sighing, I walked into my…I guess you could call it a room, I've just been calling it a bed chamber for the hell of it. It was really small compared to the one H'ko slept in, which was a very big room.

It had been about a month since we stole this ship and left that hellish planet where we were hunted.

H'ko and I were a bit closer now than before, although lately he's seemed to be irritated at me.

But maybe that's because I've been really irritating.

Its not my fault really, I haven't done anything of any amount to keep me busy, except run up and down the halls, and going into ever chamber of the ship. I've now made myself new clothes from a nice hide I found in one of the rooms, I don't know what it came off of but it was really soft and so I created a Tarzan/Jane outfit, wearing a loincloth and my blue bra.

H'ko seemed to think it fitted me better than my old Earth clothes.

Problem was; my boobs were growing.

H'ko hasn't said anything, that I could understand, but I know he's noticed.

And the bra was getting smaller, I'm still developing apparently!

So I've started to wear a strip of that soft hide that I found as a tube top, it's made me feel more modest; not that H'ko cared really.

He's been ignoring me lately, staying in the control room and his bed chamber, and the training room.

He's been training a lot, even took the time to teach me some things, which I caught onto after about killing myself a few times, it was mostly things like self defense with your body.

He's still calling me N'ritja, and I still don't know what it means. I try asking him, but he doesn't know any English yet….well he does a little now, but he doesn't like to use it and he doesn't have a big vocabulary yet.

I groaned, running a hand through my now very long hair and laid down on my cot, covered in furs. It was comfortable, but it wasn't like my bed back home.

I missed home, I missed my mom and dad and my older sister Marie, my dog Gracie….I wonder if I'd ever see them again, I missed my best friend Stacy too. Hell I missed my life. And I problely will never see them again...

A sharp bark brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to look up at H'ko who stood at the door way.

"Allace, coom," he ground out in his best English.

I sighed, getting off the bed and making to follow him before I realized something; he said my name, Alice.

"N'ritja!"

Oh never mind.

I followed him out of my chamber and to the control room. He sat in one of the big control chairs and typed a few things in before on the screen an outline of another ship came into view, H'ko growled.

I looked at him, my eyes questioning, and "Is that ship bad?"

He looked at me and nodded pointing at me and nodding his head.

"For me it's bad?"

He nodded then pointed to himself.

"For both of us it's bad. Okay."

"Allace must hiddee," he said.

I nodded, "Where?"

He stood up, and I followed as he lead me to the food storage room, bending down, he pulled up the steel-bared floor, "Git in."

I looked at the small, dark space and shivered, hope there isn't any spiders down there.

I looked at him, "H'ko, be careful please?" he was still for a moment, his grey eyes staring into mine reassuringly, before nodding.

"Alright then," I mumbled before getting into the crawl space, a large hand had me pauseing and i looked up to meet those grey eyes of his, that was a shade lighter than mine, "Yes?" I asked.

"N'ritja, stay saffe."

I smiled and nodded, slowly getting into the crawl space and giving nodded that i was all set.

H'ko pulled the floor (a trap door really,) over me.

Light shined through the small bars of the floor and I could breathe surprisingly well, plus there were no spiders!

I watched from below the floor as H'ko quickly left the room, a little while later, a ruff rocking of the ship caused me to loose my thoughts as I was rolled across the crawl space, a loud boom caused harsh trimmers.

I dug my fingers into the floor to try and get a hold but kept rolling about, more booms and trimmers went about the ship and i screamed as i rolled about, my brain raddleing.

Suddenly the ship groaned as it was it again, then started to move at a high speed, like it was falling.

The only thing i could think about as things started to tumble across the floor above me was i hopped there was a God.

Then all was dark.

**A/N**

**Well heres the start of the sequl you guys wanted, hope you like it. wonder who was attacking Alice and H'ko? and will they crash or just continue to fall down into space? is there even a bottom to space? please review and tell me what you think so far:) Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2 Flameing Lances

**Thank you: Dra9on7yz, Cc, Nightbloodwolf and Luv4Uncas for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: (I don't own H'ko. but i do own Alice and whoever lives on that planet!)**

Go Where You Go, Hunted Where You're Hunted

CHAPTER TWO

Flames and smoke, they were everywhere, and I was so hot.

I felt like I was in a stove and I couldn't breath.

I coughed; my head and ribs throbbed with the effort. I had to get out! I could hear the flames roaring somewhere in the room and forced my sore muscles to move. Crawling around I spotted a faint light, and made my to it, it was a large gash in the ships side, wide enough I think I could fit through.

I managed to squeeze out, my hips and one of my shoulders skinned from the sharp edges to the point where they started to ooze blood. I did a short face plant against a cool, muddy surface and groaned in pain. Gosh I hurt!

My eyes opened and all I could see was fog, but the cool, muddy surface was earth!

Dirt! Of some kind.

I heard a faint explosion from the ship and knew I had to get away, so I crawled again, not able to stand, my fingers clawing at the dirt as I went farther from the ship. One thought entered my mind as I finally just stopped, my breathing ragged.

Where was H'ko?

I looked back at the ship, expecting to see the whole thing burning….but all I saw was the large chunk I came out of.

Holy shit! Where was the rest of the ship? and H'ko! Where was H'ko?

I felt around, still not seeing through the fog very well, or was it smoke? I couldn't tell.

My hands brushed across what felt like a tree and I grasped at it, a soft squishy substance caved in under my hands but held strong as some type of fluid ran over my fingers, making me flinch.

But I needed to get up, so I continued to pull myself up, I just hope whatever ran over my fingers wasn't going to kill me later.

As I stood the fog began to clear just a little and I could make out a strange jungle…and when I say strange, I mean _strange_.

There were huge, skyscraper high trees the color of purple plums and blue berries, the leaves a peculiar orange and pink color. Other trees where just as large but like the ones on earth, with heavy green moss. Flowers, of the most vibrant shades littered vines, trees and other plant life, some tiny some huge. It was intimidating in a way, the sheer size of the plant life, and I wanted H'ko.

I shouted his name, as loud as I could but received no answer; I tried again but got the same result.

With a cry of frustration I plopped down in the mud again, and jerkily ran my hand through my messy hair.

I knew three things, about this situation, one; I wasn't on earth, two; I wasn't on the game planet….I'm pretty sure anyway, and three; my part of the ship broke of and I was alone.

Great.

Sharp pain went through my ribs suddenly and I cried out, my eyes wide. I wonder if they're broken.

I touched my side where the pain came from and yelped, wasn't broken, but probably very bruised.

I was just going to get up again when I heard strange shouts and heard something whistling through the air. And then a something pierced my shoulder and I screamed.

Turing my head to see a thick wooden lance stuck in my body and then I fainted, not noticing the seven, tall, slender figures surrounding me.

**A/N**

**Please Review! wonder whats going to happen? wheres H'ko?**


	3. Chapter 3 Pie apple pie

**Go Where You Go, Hunted Where You're Hunted**

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story! You have no clue about how much that means to me! **

**(I own nothing but Alice)**

**Chapter Three**

Pie…..pie, pie, pie….apple pie. I love apple pie. It's just so appley.

That's not a word…or is it?

A smell burned my nose and I slowly opened my eyes, all thoughts of pie leaving me. I tried to move but I couldn't, suddenly something very hot hit my shoulder and I screamed loudly, pain making me almost want to hurl.

I looked down as the smell of burnt flesh hit my nostrils and found that someone had burned the hole in my shoulder closed.

_Well, that was thoughtful_, I looked around and found that I was tied to a damn pole, in the middle of a weird ass village, filled with some weird ass alien humanoids, kind of like Avatar, but they didn't have dread locks or tails or that freaky braid that connected with everything. Oh and they weren't blue, they where red…with orange leopard spots…odd.

I struggled against my bonds, which only tightened to the point where they cut into my arms and legs. Okay, no struggling. I could maybe do that….. Maybe.

I stared at one of the big orange creatures and it stared back at me, it was standing by a hut type thing; that was the only word I could think of for it…adobe maybe? It was made of dirt.

Ah anyway the creature just stared at me a moment longer before deciding to come over and say hi or something of that order.

It was tall, taller than H'ko or Godzilla and by the looks of it…male, if he were human I'd estimate his age to be twenty such years old, but he wasn't human although he did resemble us very well.

He came to stand in front of me, my head coming up to his….pelvic area; at least he wore a loin cloth, abet a small one.

He stared down at me, his violet colored eyes very intelligent and calculating, suddenly his big hand was fingering my hair that was mostly caked with mud and very tangled, his hand then touched the side of my face and I held still, eyes wide as he trailed his hand down to my shoulders and arms, grabbing and grouping the parts that weren't bound.

As he started grabbing the side of my hips and pinching my love handles or what ever you called them, I jerked, being highly ticklish there; not to mention that it hurt.

At that moment, I realized something; I was in nothing but my too small bra and my white cotton panties.

Why?

Why must I suffer like this? And what was this dude doing? Being all perverted with the captive?

He seemed to be checking for something on me though, as he felt the muscles in my legs and arms. I about had a heart attack when he went to feel my boobs.

Snapping at him with a growl, I glared, "That is not for touching Mr.!" he stared at me and his hand came up to touch my lips, I almost got his finger with my teeth, but he jerked it back in time.

His violet eyes narrowed and a look that seemed to mean he was pleased at something crossed his reddish face. Bringing a finger up to my lips again, he had this expectant look that turned into satisfaction when I snapped at him once again. Nodding to him self I watched with a frown as he turned and walked off.

Well, that was something.

Huffing I shouted after him, "What? No thank you or hey nice boobs you have there! PERVERT!" I growled to myself as he just kept walking off to who knows where.

Just then another male orange Avatar thingie came up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing my mouth open and pouring some type of liquid down my throat before I even had a chance to say 'What the freak!' as he let me go finally, I coughed and choked trying not to drown in my own body.

My hair hanging in tangled clumps in front of my face, I groaned, mumbling the word 'bastard' and felt my eyes grow heavy.

What. The. Hell?

"Bastards the lot of you! Did you drug me? I can't believe you had the balls…just wait till my little pal H'ko finds out….THEN you'll be sorry! Ugh..." my head bobbed up and down as my head started to pound and I sighed, leaning my head against my pole and feeling the effects of sleep overcome me.

Just when I was almost completely out of it, I heard a low purr from the trees and vaguely thought of H'ko wondering where the hell was he.

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness, I'm going to try to get a longer chapter in next time. Please review! I'd love to hear from ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm in a cage

Go Where You Go, Hunted Where You're Hunted

Chapter Four

I awoke in a cage, a CAGE. A small cage too.

I was being carried by two of the orange perverts, one in front holding the cage and one in back, I ran a hand over my face, trying to knock off the drowsiness that clung to me, my wrists and ankles were sore and bleeding from the tight bonds that I was now free of. I was still in my underwear and bra, sweat and blood combined with dirt clung to my body, it was rather humid in this jungle, the thick fog covered most everything and I doubt I could see two feet a head of me even if I squinted really hard; but somehow the creatures didn't seem to have a problem, moving smoothly through the various types of plants and muck.

Looking at my carriers I noticed there was more creatures with us, at least eight warrior type native people, three in front of my cage not counting the dude carrying me and three behind me I'm guessing since I heard the different sounds they made and their footsteps; my mind separating one from another.

H'ko taught me how to do that in the training room, setting up voice recordings and dummies and such for me to practice feeling other things around me, their presence.

That was one thing he taught me that I excided well in.

Where is H'ko? At the thought of him, a lump in my throat came, is he even alive? If he is, where is he? Did the orange people have him?

Looking over at the orange dude carrying the back-end of the cage I leaned in his direction, "Hey," I said quietly, he ignored me.

Huffing I repeated myself louder, "HEY!" and hit the bamboo like bars of the cage with my fist, scraping my knuckles a little, wincing slightly and cradling my hand to my chest.

Surprisingly, that proved to be interesting apparently, because I finally caught the orange dude's attention.

"Hey, uh, have you seen a big alien guy with dreads reaching his shoulder blades anywhere?" the orange thing just stared at me, "what are you going to do with me?"

….still staring.

I growled, "Listen buddy! I don't care if you don't understand a damn word I'm saying! I'm going to tell you this, if I don't figure out what the hell you little shits have planed for me and if H'ko doesn't show up anytime soon and I find out you people are keeping him up somewhere; I'm going to be pissed damn it! And you won't like it when I'm pissed….I become a bitch."

The thing just started to ignore me again and I sighed, mumbling to myself, "This cage is too small"

It really was, I was crammed up in the fetal position when I awoke and now have barely enough room to sit up with my knees to my chest.

Now mind you I wasn't a real leggy girl, but I wasn't a tiny person either and I'm not a fan of tight, closed in places, regardless if it was solid walls or barred, makes me itchy…don't know why…

So anyway, as I couldn't stretch out or anything, I started rocking back and forth as much as my tiny space would allow, making the orange avatar people have just a hint of trouble carrying me.

I hissed at the one in front of me and showed my teeth in a threatening manner, why I did that? Cause I felt like it that's why.

Suddenly my cage was sat down with a plop and I looked around at the things standing around me, some had what looked like bows while others just had lances and spears and stuff….uh… What the freak?

A little door that I hadn't noticed opened above me, and the freaky orange avatar's hands came down and grasped both of my still healing shoulders, making me yelp and curse in pain.

"You bitch, what the hell!?" I mouthed out as it pulled me up like one would a puppy or little child, right out of the cage and sat me on the ground still clasping my shoulders tightly.

Trying to shrug his hands off I ended up being slapped lightly in the face. And when I mean lightly, I mean hard.

As I tasted a bit of blood in my mouth, I could hear them talking to one another, their voices guttural and harsh not at all like the things in Avatar.

The hands let me go finally and I sighed a second before I was pushed forward, having to catch myself on a log so as not to crack my head.

One of the creatures grasped my hair and I fell to my knees; I'm really tired of falling. I've gotten better about not doing since my stay with H'ko but I'm still so sucky at balance!

I gritted my teeth as I felt some of my hair being pulled out by the roots. What the hell man? I don't pull your hair!

Then my head was jerked back and I looked up at the things face, its violet eyes narrowed in consideration before it pulled out a little stone dagger thing. Bringing the tip to my cheek, my eyes widened and I cried out when he dug the tip into my cheek shallowly, making an X of all things.

After the simple carving was done he pulled back the dagger, letting me go as I fell to the muddy ground again, cradling my bloody cheek. It hurt, but I guess I've felt worse.

Suddenly the other orange people started backing away except for the one who marked me. He had a lance in his hand and he used it to…I guess you could say "direct me where to go" pointing it at me then off into a foggy oblivion.

Taking a hint, I staggered to my feet and took off, as I ran, pushing my way through the leaves and plants I heard a call behind me, something similar to a war cry and a bird singing, coming from the orange people's direction.

Aw shit, I thought as I heard them screeching, why where they doing that? That's not a good sign!

Pumping my legs faster as I heard something running near me, I squealed when suddenly something grabbed me by the waist from behind and jerked me off the ground into the thick air, I flailed about as my capture held me to their side and swiftly swung up into a tree, pulling me in front of their body as I started punching and scratching at their chest, trying to get away.

"NO! Get AWAY from me! QUIT IT!"

Then a hand was at my mouth, muffling my voice and right then I noticed something, this wasn't an orange pervert, the hand smelled familiar and I could hear a soft purr coming from the thing.

Blinking my eyes a couple of times, I finally took note of whom and what was in front of me. …. "H'ko?"

**A/N**

**I'm back everyone! took me long enough! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I have not given up on it and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. **

**Hope you all are well! **

**Jessie**


End file.
